Due gemelli:due uragani
by Gios90
Summary: Valérie,una ragazza di diciassete anni,si ritrova ad avere due cugini per casa,di cui non conosceva neanche l'esistenza...Saranno proprio loro a farle scoprire un mondo che lei non avrebbe mai immaginato potesse esistere... Un immaginario settimo anno d
1. Chapter 1

-Per la miseria Val è tardi!- Una madre abbastanza isterica imprecava contro la figlia di alzarsi

-mmm…ho sonno mamma,lasciami dormire ancora un po'…-

-Che cosa?Ma sei matta?Devi alzarti immediatamente!Fra un po' arrivano gli zii dall'Inghilterra,e tu devi essere pronta per quando suoneranno al campanello di casa. Dunque vedi di sbrigarti!-

-Ma mam…- aveva cercato di ribattere la ragazza

-Niente ma!Alzati e non fare storie,forza!- l'aveva interrotta sua madre facendole segno di non replicare,

-E va bene adesso mi alzo…mammina…- aveva risposto allora lei guardandola di sottecchi.

Così si alzò e si diede una bella stiracchiata,dopodiché diede un'occhiata alla sua stanza:

il caos più totale regnava lì dentro…

"Penso che dovrò mettere un po' a posto…" si disse piegandosi a raccogliere le scarpe che la sera prima aveva lasciato,o meglio lanciato nel bel mezzo della stanza.

-Ancora non ti sei lavata?- sentì la voce della madre arrivare dalla stanza accanto,e colta da disperazione prese i panni puliti nell'armadio e si diresse verso il bagno…

Con innaturale lentezza si portò davanti allo specchio

-Buongiorno mostriciattola- si disse guardando il suo riflesso: aveva i capelli letteralmente sparati all'aria.,quella che era rimasto della matita nera sugli occhi era rovinosamente calato disegnandogli delle orripilanti occhiaie, e per finire un orribile foruncolo dispettoso era uscito fuori,posizionandosi esattamente tra le due sopracciglia…

-Che 'orribiltà' che sono questa mattina- si ripeté ancora una volta,e così,staccandosi più che volentieri dallo specchio,si tolse il pigiama e si infilò sotto la doccia.

Aprì l'acqua tiepida,con quel caldo era difficile potersi fare una doccia con dell'acqua calda;era la terza settimana di Luglio e faceva un caldo da far invidia ai cammelli che vivono nel Sahara.

Uscì venti minuti dopo dalla doccia,si asciugò,cercò di dare una forma decente a sui boccoli passandoci un po' di spuma e infine si vestì.

Non fece in tempo neanche ad infilarsi i Jeans che sentì in campanello suonare.

-Val vai ad aprire per favore?- sentì sua madre gridare chissà da quale parte della casa

-Si mamma,vado iooooo- rispose allora lei cercando disperatamente di riuscire ad infilare la cinta nella fettuccia del pantalone.

Arrivò davanti al citofono correndo,e quasi non scivolò per via dei piedi ancora un po' bagnati,aprì così il cancello e corse nuovamente per andare ad aprire la porta.

Abbassò la maniglia e di scatto aprì il portone…

Due teste rosse spuntarono da dietro lo scuro legno della porta

-Ciao!- dissero in coro quelli che si rivelarono poi essere due ragazzi.

Valérie dal canto suo era rimasta con la bocca aperta e con ancora la cinta,non del tutto infilata,in mano

-C-ciao…-rispose lei guardando un po' confusa i due giovanotti che si trovava davanti

Erano due ragazzi alti,dei capelli rossi color rame gli incorniciavano il viso ben delineato,decorato da un paio di occhi castano scuro…

'Diamine sono uguali pensò la ragazza guardandoli meglio…'

-P-prego entrate- gli disse poi rendendosi conto di averli lasciati sull'uscio della porta

-Grazie- risposero all'unisono i rossi.

-Ciao ragazzi come state?- La mamma di Val uscì dalla cucina con uno stranissimo grembiule legato in vita,tant'è che quando la ragazza la vide strabuzzò gli occhi distorcendo il naso in segno di disapprovazione

-Val ti presento Fred e George figli di Molly e Arthur Weasley; ragazzi questa è mia figlia Valérie-

-Piacere…Fred-

-Piacere George-

dissero questa volta prima l'uno e poi l'altro allungando la mano verso la ragazza

-Piacere Valérie…- disse allora lei stringendo a turno le mani dei due…

Fine primo chap!

Salve a tutti!Questa è la prima ff che scrivo su Harry Potter,o almeno la prima che scrivo da sola...

Spero non sia venuta su male…ho pensato di scriverla da un momento all'altro e questo è il risultato…naturalmente questo è ancora l'inizio,spero migliori man mano che vado avanti…

Un bacione a tutti quelli che leggeranno e che spero commenteranno

-Val-


	2. Chapter 2

Ancora un po' perplessa Valérie era rimasta lì a guardare i due,cercando di capire da dove potessero essere spuntati fuori…

'Cugini?Questi due sono miei cugini?' aveva pensato,quando sua madre gli aveva detto chi fossero i due

'E da dove sono usciti,di grazia?' pensò poi,ma fu bruscamente interrotta da uno dei due che le chiese

-A cosa pensi?-

-Eh?scusa ero soprappensiero…- disse lei a mo' di scusa

-Appunto per questo ti ho chiesto a cosa stessi pensando…-ripeté lui sorridendole

-Scusa…non avevo capito…comunque non pensavo a nulla di speciale…pensavo a…a quanto possa fare caldo oggi!- mentì spudoratamente,ma non poteva mica dirgli che in realtà stava cercando di capire chi fossero loro due!

-Pensieri profondi…-aggiunse il ragazzo guardandola con un'espressione di chi la sa lunga

-Beh,che c'è?Non mi credi?- gli domandò allora lei un po' infastidita

-Chi io?- rispose lui con un tono di voce da bambino innocente –Assolutamente!Ti pare…-

A quel punto intervenne quello che in teoria doveva essere Fred (come si fa a distinguerli?Sono uguali!O.O NdA)

-Ehi George,che fai?Subito ad importunare le ragazze tu eh?- (wow c'ho azzeccato! NdA)

-Simpatico!- lo addizionò il fratello –E poi guarda che sei tu quello che importuna mica io…-concluse

-Io?E chi starei importunando,scusa?- chiese allora l'altro

-…me…- disse semplicemente George con un sorriso beffardo stampato sulle labbra.

Valérie si mise a ridere.

Erano proprio simpatici quei à a guardarli avevano la faccia simpatica, ma ora le avevano dato la conferma.

-Val,senti perché non porti i ragazzi in camera tua,tanto sappiamo che Arthur e Molly non arriveranno prima di dopodomani per via di quell'imprevisto,dunque…Falli accomodare lì…-disse la madre della ragazza.

Val strabuzzò per la seconda volta gli occhi nel giro di una mezzora…

'In camera mia?' pensò 'No dico nella mia camera?Io dovrei convivere con loro due per tre mesi?Oddio mi sento male…'si disse,abbandonando ogni prospettiva di avere per quel periodo un po' di privacy…sarebbe stato un'impresa!

-V-va bene mamma...-rispose infine,cercando di apparire il più tranquilla possibile,poi sua madre aggiunse

-Guarda Val,ho già sistemato loro i letti e gli ho fatto un po' di spazio nel tuo armadio per mettere i loro vestiti,dunque è già tutto pronto,non devi preoccuparti di nulla-

'No…no…e chi si preoccupa…' pensò poi disse rivolta ai due

-Venite,vi faccio vedere la camera- e si diresse verso la sua stanza.

Era una camera abbastanza spaziosa,all'interno era arredata con un ampio bancone ,su cui erano stati posti un televisore,uno stereo e un computer…il tutto costellato,da cd sparsi dappertutto,un telefono senza fili e un paio di libri messi uno sopra l'altro.

Dalla parte opposta al bancone c'era un armadio a doppia anta color panna,decorato con delle strisce verdi chiare ai lati,mentre ai lati restanti della stanza erano posizionati due letti singoli e uno invece era stato messo perpendicolare al bancone per cercare di fare un po' di spazio…

-Bene,questa è la mia camera…- proclamò in tono solenne Valérie

-Wow…-disse Fred seguito a ruota dal gemello che invece fece un fischio di approvazione

-Noi una stanza così ce la sogniamo- disse poi

-Eh già…se dovessimo avere una stanza così per ognuno di noi,avremmo una reggia intera - aggiunse poi Fred poggiando le proprie valigie vicino allo stipite della porta,dove poco prima il fratello aveva poggiato le proprie…

-Perché quanti siete in famiglia?- chiese allora incuriosita la ragazza

-Oh beh…non contando Bill,Charlie e Percy,tre nostri fratelli che omrai non vivono più con noi,siamo in sei…- rispose Fred

-Già,siamo io,Fred mio fratello Ron,mia sorella Ginny,mia madre e mio padre- concluse George

-Cioè in tutto voi sareste in nove?Wow che famiglia numerosa la vostra…-

-Vero!- rispose sorridendole Fred

-Beh sarete stanchi,o magari vorrete sistemare le vostre cose…allora io vi lascio da soli…fate quello che volete,come se foste a casa vostra,io intanto vado ad aiutare mia madre…- e detto questo uscì dalla stanza chiudendo la porta alle proprie spalle.

Intanto in camera:

-Ehi Fred!- lo chiamò il fratello

-Si lo so George…trovi terribilmente interessante la nostra cuginetta eh?- lo precedette Fred

-Scusa ma…- cercò di replicare allora l'altro…

-Niente ma…diamine siamo gemelli ti conosco come le mie tasche!-

-E va bene hai ragione…beh dai è simpatica,non bellissima ma…- continuò poi George gettandosi sul letto posizionato sotto la finestra seguito a ruota dal fratello

-Fratellino…allora ci dobbiamo dare da fare!- Esclamò Fred,dopodiché si voltò a guardare il fratello,ed entrambi sorrisero…di un sorriso malizioso...

Finish!


	3. Chapter 3

-Val vai a chiamare i ragazzi,digli che è pronto il pranzo e chiedigli se hanno voglia di mangiare,altrimenti se non vogliono possono direttamente cenare questa sera…-

disse Michelle,questo era il nome della donna, a sua figlia

-Va bene mamma,vado subito…- rispose la ragazza.

Val arrivò davanti alla porta chiusa della stanza. Fece per bussare ma si trattenne…

-Ron no!- sentì distintamente la voce di uno dei gemelli,ma percepì anche una voce che non gli sembrava appartenesse a nessuno dei due fratelli…

'Beh adesso che fai origli?' come di consueto la sua coscienza non perdeva occasione di ricordarle le buone maniere 'Io non origlio!è solo che…e va bene si origlio allora?' si disse,cercando di far apparire la cosa più che normale…

'Allora non va bene!Bussa e fatti aprire!Non è carino quello che stai facendo!' la riprese nuovamente quella che lei aveva sempre rinominato la "saggia Val…"

'E va bene…rompi scatole!' Così sbuffando,Valérie bussò alla porta…

Sentì strani rumori provenire dall'interno della stanza,ma non fece neanche in tempo a chiedersi cosa stesse succedendo,che uno dei due gemelli spunto facendo capolino da dietro la porta…

-Ah Val sei tu!- esclamò Fred vedendola

-Ehmmm…si sono io…sorpresa!- fece lei cercando di dimostrarsi più disinvolta possibile…

-Oh beh entra pure,non rimanere lì sulla porta- aggiunse poi il ragazzo facendole cenno di entrare,e naturalmente Val non se lo fece ripetere due volte e sgattaiolò dentro la stanza.

-Volevi dirci qualcosa?- chiese allora George,che da seduto si alzò per prendere qualcosa dalla sua valigia,qualcosa che Val non riuscì a vedere.

-Oh…beh…effettivamente si…Mamma chiede se volete pranzare o no…dice che se non vi va potete sempre cenare direttamente questa sera…- disse allora la ragazza ricordandosi momentaneamente il motivo per cui era lì…

-Oh…si,dille che veniamo subito. Anzi no!Glielo diciamo direttamente noi,andiamo…- e detto questo George prese Valérie per il braccio e la trascinò fuori dalla stanza,seguito poco dopo dal fratello che si chiuse la porta alle spalle.

Insieme entrarono nella sala da pranzo,nella quale al centro vi era un tavolino in legno scuro,coperto da una telacerata sulla quale erano disegnati dei grandi girasoli…anche la cucina era fatta totalmente in legno,eccetto per il lavabo e il ripiano su cui solitamente ci si mettono gli ingredienti vari da utilizzare,che erano fatti di acciaio;poi attaccato al resto della cucina vi era il frigo con allegato freezer posizionato sopra.

-Eccoci!- esclamò Fred vedendo Michelle indaffarata intorno ai fornelli

-Ah bene ragazzi sedetevi pure,è pronto,devo solo fare i piatti e poi potrete mangiare…- disse la donna accorgendosi della loro presenza

-Grazie- rispose allora George sedendosi a capotavola,mentre il fratello occupava la sedia alla sua destra e Val quella alla sua sinistra.

-Ecco qui!- esclamò Michelle portando in tavola un vassoio con vari assaggi di pasta:

pasta al sugo semplice,pasta al pesto,o,cosa che non c'entrava nulla,pasta con le vongole…

'Effettivamente mamma non ha mai avuto buon gusto nell' associare qualsiasi cosa…e questa ne è la dimostrazione ' pensò Val versandosi dell'acqua nel bicchiere.

Mangiarono tranquillamente,e tra una chiacchiera e l'altra Valérie poté conoscere meglio i suoi 'nuovi' cugini.

All'incirca un quarto d'ora dopo,i tre si alzarono da tavola e,ringraziando Michelle,uscirono dalla cucina per andare nella camera della ragazza.

Durante il pranzo Val non riuscì a fare a meno di domandarsi di chi potesse essere la voce che aveva udito in quella stanza…o se invece potesse essere lei ad avere qualcosa che non andava…se così fosse,avrebbe dovuto farsi vedere da un medico…

Resta il fatto che ormai era giunta al troppo curiosa!

Così prendendo coraggio,dopo essersi seduta sul proprio letto con la schiena poggiata alla parete e le gambe incrociate sul lenzuolo,disse ai gemelli:

-Scusate la curiosità…ma prima venendo qui,ad avvertirvi che era pronto…non ho potuto fare a meno di sentire le vostre voci in camera…e…insomma…mi è sembrato di sentire una voce che non appartiene a nessuno di voi due…- concluse distogliendo lo sguardo da quello dei dure ragazzi che ora la fissavano piuttosto insistentemente.

Rimasero alcuni instanti in silenzio…dopodiché,tutto di un botto i due ragazzi scoppiarono a ridere…

A quella reazione Valérie rialzò lo sguardo piuttosto infastidita, infatti , con voce alquanto alterata gli chiese

-Beh?Che c'è da ridere?-

-Oh…beh…nulla…- cercò di dire George tra le risate

-A parte il fatto che tu non sei al corrente di un piccolo problema…- continuò poi Fred cercando di contenere i singhiozzi

-E allora?- lo incitò la ragazza,che a quelle risa si infastidiva ancor di più…

-Ehmmm…devi sapere…- riprese Fred -…che George soffre di schizofrenia…- e scoppiò nuovamente a ridere…

Val guardava Fred con una faccia non del tutto convinta e con un sopracciglio alzato…il tutto le dava un'aria davvero buffa!

-E tu aspetti che ti creda?- disse con ancora quella comica espressione stampata sul viso

-Val te lo giuro!Diamine diglielo anche tu George…a me non crede!- rispose allora Fred cercando l'aiuto del fratello

-Val…ti giuro che è vero…ho fatto il giro dei migliori psicologi…e tutti hanno dato la stessa risposta: soffro di schizofrenia …mi dispiace questa è la realtà- sentenziò il ragazzo dando un tono serio alla propria affermazione.

Valérie non sapeva se credergli o meno…ma preferiva non pensarci,infatti cambiò discorso

-Sentite,cosa volete fare oggi?Volete uscire oppure preferite rimanere a casa?-

-Veramente io preferirei rimanere qui a casa…sai com'è…il viaggio…tu che ne pensi Fred?- chiese allora George rivolto al fratello

-Oh si…per me va bene…effettivamente sono abbastanza stanco…- disse allora l'altro capendo che sotto l'affermazione del gemello c'era qualcos'altro

-Ok…- disse allora la ragazza -…vuol dire che staremo qui- concluse poi con un sorriso sulle labbra

-Vado a dirlo a mia madre,così si organizza per il pomeriggio- disse poi alzandosi dal letto,e mettendosi le scarpe che poco prima si era tolta,uscì dalla stanza.

I due ragazza,ormai soli, si guardarono l'un l'altro

-Ce la siamo vista brutta George- disse uno

-Ce la siamo vista brutta?Se scopriva che Ron stava qui non so come avremmo potuto spiegarglielo…insomma non è normale mica vedersi materializzare gente in casa da un giorno ad un altro…Però tu potevi risparmiarti il fatto della schizofrenia!Ma puoi uscirtene con una cosa del genere?Quando lo hai detto un altro po' non mi soffoco per cercare di contenere le risate!- disse l'altro,sorridendo al pensiero della faccia di Val,quando il fratello gli aveva detto quella cosa

-Però dai…mentirle così…- disse poi

-George stai bene?No dico,tu vorresti rivelarle che siamo due maghi e che viviamo in un mondo 'parallelo' al suo?Le prenderebbe un colpo…o forse ci farebbe rinchiudere in un manicomio…non saprei.

Certo che a te le ragazze fanno veramente male…ti basta un sorriso,e subito ti sciogli come un ghiacciolo…- disse invece Fred

-Non è vero!- cercò di replicare l'altro tirando un cuscino in pieno viso al fratello

-Ah non è vero eh?C'è solo il fatto che quando lei ti sorride tu la guardi con gli occhi a cuore-, incominciarono così una battaglia con i cuscini,quando però ad un certo punto George disse a voce alta –Fermo!- per poi continuare -…a me Val non piace…beh si è una ragazza carina,te l'ho detto ma…insomma finisce lì…-

-Ok fratellino non ti scaldare,ti credo,ti credo- disse allora Fred dandogli una pacca sulla spalla…

'Certo come no…fratellino…' pensò poi continuando a guardare il fratello con occhi stranamente…come dire… "nuovi"…

Finito anche questo!

Spero vi piaccia!Sia a coloro che commentano che a coloro che non lo fanno…un bacione a tutti

-Val-


	4. Chapter 4

Il pomeriggio passo più veloce del previsto…

I gemelli e Val rimasero a casa,mentre Michelle era uscita con la nonna della ragazza a fa re due passi.

La sera cenarono e poi,dopo aver visto un po' di tv,i tre si prepararono per andare a letto,anche se in realtà nessuno di loro aveva intenzione di mettersi a dormire.

Val stava prendendo i suoi panni dall'armadio,quando sentì i due ragazzi entrare nella stanza

-Guarda che ho ragione io!- sentì dire da Fred

-No…ho ragione io!- sosteneva invece l'altro

-Non credo proprio George…- continuava il gemello sostenendo chissà quale tesi

-E io invece ti dico di no!- concluse l'altro rosso cercando di chiudere il discorso

-Scusate se mi intrometto,ma perché litigate?- chiese allora Valérie

-Non stiamo litigando…- rispose George accorgendosi in quel momento della presenza della ragazza

-E invece si!- disse Fred,che poi continuò –Mio fratello sostiene che non si può mangiare una dama con una pedina qualsiasi!-

-Ma infatti non si può!- disse allora George

-Beh effettivamente la dama non può essere mangiata da una pedina qualsiasi…- disse Val ostentando sicurezza,magari per paura che il gemello potesse offendersi…

-E va bene…lasciamo perdere…mi arrendo…- concluse Fred lasciandosi cadere sul letto.

Val sorrise,con loro due tra i piedi era impossibile annoiarsi o essere giù di morale…erano troppo simpatici!

A quel punto anche George si andò a sedere sullo stesso letto,su cui poco prima,si era seduto il fratello,e fu solo allora che Val si accorse che i due erano vestiti nello stesso identico modo: portavano indosso una canotta senza maniche bianca,e sotto un paio di pantaloni leggeri di un verde militare…

-Adesso scusatemi,ma io vado a farmi la doccia…torno fra una ventina di minuti…- disse poi la ragazza rompendo il silenzio che si era venuto a creare,dopodiché prese i panni dal letto e uscì dalla stanza…

Dopo dieci minuti in camera.

-Fred…a parte gli scherzi…io ho sonno,mi addormento…salutami Val quando torna…- disse George al fratello sbadigliando vistosamente

-Ok fratellino…- gli rispose Fred –sempre detto che non mi addormenti prima io però…-

e detto questo si girò tra le lenzuola.

Toc toc.

-Chi è?- chiese Val infilandosi l'accappatoio

-Val sono George,scusami ma devo urgente mente andare in bagno…- si sentì rispondere dall'altra parte della porta

-Oh…scusa,allora esco subito…- rispose lei girando la chiave e aprendo la porta.

Un George abbastanza assonnato le stava davanti…aveva i capelli spettinati e gli occhi leggermente arrossati

-Scusami tu se ti ho disturbata,ma non ce la facevo più…- le disse

'Figuarti' era quello che stava per dirgli,se non fosse stato per il fatto che lui non glielo permise.

Leggermente si chinò su di lei,e lentamente le poggiò le labbra sulla sua guancia,mentre con le mani le circondava le braccia coperte dalle maniche dell'accappatoio e piano piano la costringeva ad indietreggiare,fino a farle appoggiare la schiena sullo stipite della porta…

Valérie era rimasta immobile,incapace di poter fare qualsiasi movimento,mentre lui aveva incominciato a spostare le proprie labbra verso quelle della ragazza…

Si avvicinavano ogni secondo di più,e Val incominciava a sentirsi terribilmente in trappola…nella sua mente pensieri sconnessi vagavano liberamente senza riuscire a darle un quadro preciso di ciò che le stesse accadendo.

Solo nel momento in cui lui arrivò sulle sue labbra lei,che fino ad allora aveva ostentato a tenere gli occhi aperti, li strabuzzò di colpo.

Rimasero così alcuni secondi,fino a quando lui non schiuse la bocca…fù allora che Valé rie sembrò risvegliarsi all'improvviso,e staccandosi da lui disse

-Scusami,mi vesto e poi ti lascio entrare in bagno-

così rientrò in bagno,lasciando il ragazzo davanti alla porta.

Uscì pochi minuti dopo con un completo di lino azzurro adatto per la notte e senza neanche guardare il rosso, lo oltrepassò e con un basso 'buonanotte' si allontanò entrando nella propria stanza.

George rientrò nella stanza dopo una decina di minuti,non se la sentiva di rientrare subito,e quando aprì la porta della camera si affacciò,assicurandosi che sia la ragazza che il fratello stessero dormendo,dopodiché silenziosamente si diresse al proprio letto,e dopo essersi infilato sotto il lenzuolo guardò per una manciata di secondi Valérie,per poi girarsi dalla parte opposta e chiudere gli occhi cercando di addormentarsi…

Finitooooooooooo!


	5. Chapter 5

-Ragazzi sveglia!Sono le dieci del mattino,e voi state ancora dormendo come degli orsi in letargo!Forza che è pronta la colazione!- Michelle chiamava a grano voce i due ragazzi che dormivano ancora beatamente nei loro letti

-Si….adesso ci alziamo…- aveva detto Fred facendo un sonoro sbadiglio,mentre George,con molta difficoltà, era riuscito a tirarsi su,e a mettersi seduto sul bordo del letto.

Aperti gli occhi,dopo averli strofinati per bene,Fred poté notare che Valérie non era nel suo letto,evidentemente perché si era alzata prima di loro.

-Buongiorno!- Val entrò salutando i due con un'allegria che neanche lei credeva potesse avere

-Buongiorno…- fecero ancora un po' assonnati i due ragazza guardandola entrare nella stanza

-Dai che è pronta la colazione!- gli disse,evitando prontamente lo sguardo di George

-Ci sono dei cornetti caldi che vi aspettano di là…- disse poi guardando Fred

-Davvero?- disse allora questo –Allora vado subito!- e come preso da una forza improvvisa si alzò di scatto dal letto e corse verso la cucina

-Conetti arrivoooooooo!- si sentì chiaramente Fred urlare.

'Potevo stare zitta!' si ammonì Val 'Perché non ci va anche lui di là a fare colazione?'

-Val?- la chiamò ad un certo punto George

-Si?- rispose lei con un po' troppo nervosismo

-C'è qualcosa che non va?- chiese lui con uno sguardo un po' preoccupato.

Valérie sembrò pensarci un po' su…ma poi non ce la fece più

-Insomma George!Prima fai quello che hai fatto,e poi per te è come se non fosse successo niente…direi che la cosa mi infastidisca un po',che dici?-

'Faccio quello che ho fatto?Perché cosa ho fatto?' si disse mentalmente,ma non fece in tempo ad aprire bocca che gli balenò in testa la spiegazione di tutto

-Fred…- disse a bassa voce

-Cosa?- chiese Valérie che non aveva ben capito

-Nulla…scusami…torno subito- disse sbrigativamente i, ragazzo,dopodiché corse verso la cucina

-Fred ti piace in cornetto?- il gemello sentì la voce del fratello dietro le proprie spalle

-Oh si George,sono deliziosi- rispose allora

-Ma davvero…?- chiese il fratello con un tono di voce assai strano. Tanto che Fred si girò per guardare il fratello.

George aveva un espressione a dir poco furibonda stampata sul viso…e quando il gemello lo vide,smise momentaneamente di mangiare quel delizioso cornetto e alzandosi dalla sedia disse

-George cos'hai?- gli chiese allontanandosi il più possibile

-Fred…cos'hai combinato ieri sera con Valérie?- gli chiese il fratello fermo sulla sua posizione

-Io?Assolutamente nulla…Tu mi hai chiesto di salutarla e io l'ho salutata…tutto qui…- rispose il gemello in propria difesa

-Sei sicuro?No perché sai…sono stato appena ripreso perché faccio finta che non sia successo nulla riguardo a quello che ieri sera 'non ho fatto' …dunque se tu mi volessi spiegare…ne sarei molto felice-

-Ah…emmm…Ok…ti prego scusa…è che pensavo di farti un favore,insomma so quanto tu sia timido…e volevo aiutarti…- disse allora Fred cercando di apparire il più mortificato possibile

-Fred cos'è successo?- chiese imperterrito George,deciso più che mai a sapere la verità

-L'ho baciata…-

George sentì il proprio cuore perdere un colpo

-C-che cosa hai fatto?- chiese incredulo,e poi continuò -Tu sei pazzo…totalmente pazzo…e adesso che le dico?Chissà cosa si crede ora…-

-Non preoccuparti George,non credo proprio nulla io…non sono una ragazza che vive nelle favole…dunque stai tranquillo- in quel momento Valérie era entrata in cucina…evidentemente aveva sentito tutto.

Prese il bricco del latte dal frigo,ne riempì un bicchiere e lo bevve,dopodiché lo rimise nel frigo e uscì dalla cucina senza degnare i due di uno sguardo.

'Idiota…sono una stupida idiota!Val dico,ti sembra possibile che uno dei tuoi cugini possa avere un interesse per te?Povera scema…So soltanto che in questo momento non voglio vedere nessuno dei due…come mi sento presa in giro…'

Valérie era uscita di casa…aveva deciso di andare a fare due passi al lungo mare…

Quella mattina non era del tutto soleggiata,qualche nuvola si addensava nel cielo trasportata da un vento caldo preannunciando qualche goccia di pioggia…

-Val!- la ragazza si sentì chiamare

'Oh no…non è possibile…' pensò riconoscendo la voce di uno dei due gemelli.

Lo lasciò avvicinarsi,poi gli chiese

-Dato che ormai non so più chi sia tu e chi sia tuo fratello te lo chiedo…chi sei?-

aveva pronunciato queste parola con un astio non indifferente

-Sono Geroge…- aveva risposto lui cercando di riprendere fiato tra una parola e l'altra

-Piacere George,sono la scema del villaggio…- gli rispose allora lei voltando lo sguardo dalla parte opposta

-Val ti prego…fidati…- la supplicò il ragazzo

-Non ce la faccio…Geroge dimmi come posso fare…Cosa credi che sia stupida?SO benissimo ad esempio che tu non sei schizofrenico e che vi siete inventati una scusa…

e poi quando ho sentito quella voce nella stanza…ho anche sentito uno di voi due dire chiaramente "Ron no!" e non mi è sfuggito di certo che uno dei vostri fratelli si chiama Ron…Insomma non c'era bisogno di mentirmi così…potevate benissimo dirmi che non vi andava di dirmelo…ognuno di noi su questa terra ha i propri segreti e io non sono di certo una ragazza che si fa gli affari degli altri s questi non vogliono…-

-Sono un mago…- l'aveva interrotta George pronunciando queste parole con una difficoltà immane.

Valérie infatti si bloccò di colpo e girandosi a guardarlo vide i suoi occhi tremare

-Non prendermi ancora in giro…- gli disse lei

-Non lo sto facendo…- rispose lui,e poi continuò -…te lo dimostro…- e sfilando dalla tasca quello che sembrava un normalissimo bastoncino di legno,pronunciò una sottospecie di formula in latino che Valérie non riuscì a capire e a mezz'aria apparve una splendida rosa rossa…

Geroge la prese in mano e gliela porse facendo un piccolo inchino,mentre Valérie con le mani tremanti la prendeva,notando tra l'altro che il fiore non portava spine.

-Mi credi adesso?-

E ho finito anche questo!


End file.
